6 ans d'absence
by dreaming in the sky
Summary: Le mage Seith revient à la guilde après une mission de 6 ans. Afin de sauver le monde, il avait du abandonner tout ce qui faisait son bonheur. Que retrouvera-t-il ? Quelle est l'évolution que la guilde aura subit ?


Le paysage défilait sous ses yeux, le chemin de retour lui paraissait beaucoup plus long qu'à son départ.

Son cœur se serra à ce souvenir. Il avait du tout abandonner, pas un regard en arrière, cela aurait été beaucoup trop dur et surtout trop réel.

6 ans. Une mission de 6 ans …..Et le voilà dans ce train direction Magnolia.

La guilde, son équipe et ELLE.

Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué. Il n'avait jamais pu donner de nouvelles directement sans compromettre sa couverture.

Seules les fleurs envoyées sur la tombe de l'épouse du maître informaient ce dernier de l'évolution de la mission.

Il espérait que le maître avait fait suivre ses sentiments à la seule personne qui comptait pour lui à savoir ELLE.

L'avait-elle attendu ? Avait-elle compris ? Etait-elle toujours en vie ?

Il espérait une réponse affirmative à toutes ses questions surtout la dernière. Entre ses idiots de coéquipiers et sa tendance à attirer tous les fous de pouvoir passé, futur et présent. Il était inquiet.

Magnolia fut en vue, l'impatience et la peur le gagnaient.

Le train s'arrêta en gare, terminus, il prit donc le temps de rassembler ses affaires, remettre sa visière casque et respirer un grand coup. Il s'arrêta un instant dans l'encadrement de la porte de sortie du train et regarda la gare et au-delà, rien n'avait changé.

Il descendit les quelques marches le séparant définitivement de son voyage à son retour dans sa ville, à sa famille et à ELLE.

Sortant de la gare, sac sur l'épaule, il respira à plein poumon les odeurs de sa ville qui n'avaient pas évolué et qui lui avaient tellement manqué.

Marchant lentement en direction de la guilde tout en regardant avec minutie les détails de la ville qui le plongeaient irrémédiablement dans ses souvenirs.

Tout à sa nostalgie, il ne vit pas le petit boulet de canon humanoïde qui arrêta sa course folle dans ses jambes.

Surpris par le choc, il regarda vers le bas et s'agenouilla pour aider l'enfant à se redresser.

Le petit boulet était une charmante petite fille d'environ 5 ans, aux cheveux arc en ciel, portant des lunettes de soleil effilées en forme d'amande, un tee shirt jaune sur lequel un dragon rouge majestueux crachant du feu trônait, une jupe bleue sur laquelle reposait une mini dague, de longues chaussettes violettes, des ailes de fées vertes tenues par un élastique autour de ses bras, et au poignet un bracelet anti transpiration avec un logo en forme d'éclair jaune.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire au vue de l'accoutrement vestimentaire de la petite fille.

« Vas-tu bien ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Oui ça va, je vais bien » lui répondit-elle tout en réajustant ses vêtements et frottant la poussière imaginaire hors d'eux.

« Où courais-tu comme ça ?

« pfff, je n'ai pas le droit de parler aux inconnus » lui dit-elle effrontément tout en lui tirant la langue.

Il voulut la réprimander pour son insolence mais elle courut loin de lui à travers la rue commerçante de la ville.

Il regarda la petite silhouette se fondre dans la foule, puis repris son chemin tout en se demandant pourquoi une petite de cet âge se baladait toute seule dans la rue.

Il entendit au loin les cris d'une femme appelant désespérément un prénom d'enfant qu'il ne comprit pas. Il sourit en constatant que la petite chipie rencontrée plus tôt avait échappé à la surveillance de sa mère.

Tout à sa pensée, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avait dévié de sa trajectoire initiale, il se retrouva dans la rue qu'il avait mainte fois traversée avec ELLE.

Il longeât le canal jusqu'à se retrouver devant son appartement, stupeur, les larmes coulèrent d'elles même striant ses joues, de choc il s'effondra au sol.

Il ne comprenait pas, rien n'avait changé dans sa ville, pourquoi la seule différence en 6 ans d'absence fut cet immeuble. Il n'existait plus, un trou béant entre les deux immeubles le côtoyant dans le passé était visible.

Qu'était il arrivé ? La ville avait elle été attaquée ? Où était-elle ? Toutes ces questions sans réponse le rendait malade, la peur, la tristesse s'emparait de lui, il fallait qu'il rejoigne la guilde au plus vite et obtenir des réponses.

Il lui interdisait de le quitter, ELLE n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça ! 6 ans où il avait mis sa vie , son bonheur de côté pour le bien de la guilde, de Fiore. Non ! ELLE ne pouvait pas l'abandonner !

L'irrationalité envahissait son esprit, ses yeux rouges s'intensifiaient et étaient visibles sous la visière, son aura magique débordait de son corps. Les habitants s'écartaient sur son passage.

C'est dans cet état de rage, de tristesse et de peur qu'il franchit les portes de la guilde.

Les portes se fracassèrent contre les battants de l'encadrement. Tous les mages présents étaient déjà en position de combat ayant sentis l'aura effrayante de magie arrivée.

Stupeur dans les rangs, lorsqu'ils reconnurent ce mage, leur ami longtemps parti.

Certains déposèrent les armes, d'autres restèrent en position de peur.

Il cria : « Où est-elle ? « personne ne répondit trop abasourdi par son entrée et surtout personne ne comprenait sa question.

Il hurla de nouveau : « Où est-elle ? Ses yeux s'intensifièrent, même ses bébés sortirent de ses manches et leurs corps s'illuminèrent alimentés par la magie du mage seith débordante. La tension était à son comble.

Il n'entendit pas l'énième demande du maître tel sa rage était intense. Un éclair le foudroya, le faisant tomber dans l'inconscience.

Il se sentait lourd, engourdi, ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir. Les rayons de soleil le génèrent, il referma ses yeux un instant le temps de s'habituer. Il regarda son environnement, il était dans l'infirmerie de la guilde, il se redressa dans le lit de soins.

« Pourquoi suis-je là ? se demanda-t-il

« Peut-être parce que tu as fait peur à tous les camarades par ton retour fracassant digne d'une tête à flamme déchainée » lui répondit une voix cachée dans l'ombre mais qu'il reconnut aisément.

« Bonjour Laxus, heureux de te revoir »

« Moi aussi, je suis heureux de ton retour, Bicxlow, l'équipe est enfin au complet. Il était temps »

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je suis passé devant chez elle avant de rejoindre la guilde et ..

« Ah tu as vu le trou ! « coupant le mage seith, Laxus continua « La propriétaire en eu assez des incendies, des torrents de glace et épées lancées à tout va. Des réparations quasi quotidiennes. Elle a rendu les armes à la dernière explosion de Natsu, elle a décidé de reconstruire à Crocus.

« Où est-elle ? « osa demander le mage couché, les larmes d'angoisse recommençant à glisser le long de ses joues.

Laxus s'approcha de lui, étonné de voir son coéquipier, son ami, son frère aussi détruit.

« Vieux, Blondie est toujours parmi nous, rassure toi »

Bicxlow s'effondra dans le lit, toute la pression tombait à l'entente de cette réponse. Il s'endormit aussitôt et n'entendit pas les derniers mots de Laxus.

Voyant son ami endormi, Laxus sortit de l'infirmerie et se dit qu'il aurait bien le temps de lui expliquer les changements ayant eu lieu durant ses 5 années d'absence. Mais avant toute chose, il fallait qu'il réunisse ses autres coéquipiers car au vu de la réaction du mage revenu, les nouvelles seraient dures à encaisser et des précautions devraient être prises.

Il maudit à cet instant son grand père pour toute la tristesse engendrée par la mission donnée.

Comment les deux pourront ils se reconstruire ?

Le dragon slayer de la foudre s'approcha du bar afin de commander une boisson avant de répondre à tous ses compagnons qui le suivaient du regard depuis sa descente de l'infirmerie.

Mira lui donna sa boisson et attendit qu'il l'ait bu avant de commencer son inquisitoire.

« Il est endormi pour le moment, il est passé devant l'ancien appartement de Blondie et il a paniqué »

« Que lui as-tu dit ? » demanda la jolie barmaid

« Le stricte nécessaire pour le moment, soit qu'elle était toujours parmi nous »

« Rien d'autre, «

« Non, juste de quoi le calmer »

« Devons -nous l'appeler et l'informer de son retour ?»

« Non, laissons les finir la mission, ne prenons pas de risques inutiles »

« Elle doit savoir, cela fait 6 ans ! Bon sang ! Elle doit avoir le temps avant son retour de pouvoir se retourner et gérer ses émotions, choisir ses mots, et expliquer calmement la situation qui a changé. Vous ne pouvez pas agir en son nom, décider ce qui est le mieux pour elle. Son père, le maître l'ont déjà fait et vous avez tous vu le résultat » s'interposa Levy en s'immisçant dans le dialogue de Laxus et Mirajane.

« Crevette a raison, de plus comment pensez -vous que son équipe va réagir ? » argumenta Gajeel.

« Je ne sais pas, je pensais déjà réunir mon équipe et gérer le retour de Bicxlow avec une mission au calme afin de tout expliquer.

« Laxus, chéri, il vient de rentrer d'une très longue mission qui émotionnellement l'a marqué et tu voudrais, à peine arrivé, qu'il reparte. Réfléchis à deux fois avant de choisir cette option. Je pense que le laisser s'intégrer à la guilde une nouvelle fois serait une bonne chose, qu'il enregistre les évolutions de chacun d'entre nous serait également une bonne base dans un premier temps » tenta d'aider Mira.

« Mira a raison, Lu-Chan ne doit revenir que dans deux semaines, d'ici là Bicxlow aura eu le temps d'apprivoiser l'ensemble des changements et qui sait de s'habituer à toutes les nouvelles terreurs et notamment une » sourit malicieusement Levy.

« Cela résoud le problème de Bix, mais qu'en est il de notre mage céleste »ajouta t elle

« Laxus a raison, l'avertir maintenant nuirait à la bonne réalisation de la mission et risquerai de mettre la vie de l'ensemble de l'équipe en danger par manque de concentration» songea Mira

« Attendons d'avoir des nouvelles de fin de mission et nous aviserons » renchérit Levy

« Pffffffff…. » souffla Laxus, « aucune chance de passer outre vos désirs mes dames

« En aucune façon, il aurait pu être autrement et tu le sais Laxus » rigola Gajeel soutenu par l'ensemble des mâles de la guilde.

« Où est gramps ? « demanda soudainement Laxus curieux de ne voir le maître autour de lui, ou assis sur le bar comme à son habitude

« Il est retourné dans son bureau dès l'installation de Bicxlow à l'infirmerie. »

« je vais le voir alors » indiqua Laxus.

Qu'avait il fait à ses propres enfants, tous les jours depuis 6 ans il se flagellait pour sa décision.

Voir la lumière de la guilde s'éteindre à petit feu l'avait bouleversé, d'assister à sa douleur journalière le tuait, d'avoir été obligé de lui supprimer ses clés avait été l'une des décisions la plus dure qu'il ait jamais dû faire en tant que maître.

Qu'aurait dû t il faire ? La laisser prendre mission sur mission, essayant de devenir plus forte au détriment de sa santé et de son état. La laisser croire que plus vite elle deviendrait class S et plus vite elle pourrait le rejoindre. Non il ne pouvait laisser ceci arriver. Définitivement il avait pris la bonne décision de lui enlever à ce moment ses précieux amis.

Loki l'avait remercié de sauver sa maîtresse, devait il se sentir soulager ? Non cela n'enlevait en rien la culpabilité qui le rongeait.

Un an après le départ de Bicxlow, son état c'était aggravé, la dépression la guettait malgré le trésor trouvé, rien n'arrêtait la dégradation émotionnelle de son enfant.

Laxus lui avait pourtant dit à ce moment qu'il fallait lui parler des fleurs, il avait refusé d'écouter.

Il serait toujours reconnaissant de l'insistance de son petit fils. Ce dernier avait raison, les fleurs avaient plus d'une signification. La lumière revenait peu à peu. Il fallait toujours un peu la surveiller, l'empêcher d'en faire trop. Elle était forte, mais têtue.

Il avait fallu trouver une montagne d'ingéniosité, des subterfuges plus osés les uns que les autres afin que la famille puisse l'aider dans le quotidien sans qu'elle ne puisse refuser.

La mage céleste avait certainement retrouvé son sourire, sa joie de vivre mais l'étincelle de bonheur brillant dans ses yeux n'était désormais que pour une seule personne et il le savait. Toute la guilde le savait.

L'arrivée fracassante et désespérée de son autre enfant, la détresse qui émanait de lui avait entaché les joies de retrouvaille. Ce qui aurait du être une fête avait tourné au carnage émotionnel de l'ensemble de ses enfants présents. Il n'osait penser aux absents. Pour la première fois de sa vie il eut peur. Peur de l'un des siens.

« Et là, à quoi penses- tu ,jijji ? «

« Oh fils, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer »

« J'ai vu »

« Je suis trop vieux maintenant pour tout ça » lui répondit-il avec lassitude.

« Mais non, tu vas devoir encore gérer la nouvelle génération » nargua Laxus.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, de grands éclats de voix, des cris, des rires, des bruits de vaisselles cassées émanaient du rez de chaussée de la guilde.

« Je crois gramps que le devoir t'appelle » rigola Laxus devant son grand père évanoui dont l'âme tentait de s'échapper pour un monde meilleur.

Bicxlow se réveilla en sursaut par les éclats de voix, cris, et bruits de vaisselle cassée.

« Bon retour à la maison » se murmura-t-il.

Il sourit à la pensée que sa guilde, famille n'avait pas changé. Il se leva et décida de descendre afin de saluer correctement ses compagnons comme il aurait dû le faire de prime abord. Il arrivera également ainsi à glaner quelques renseignements sur sa chère cosplayer.

Il remit sa visière en place, sortit de l'infirmerie et descendit quelques marches avant de s'arrêter net devant le spectacle apocalyptique qui s'offrait à lui en contrebas.

Des flaques de glace, d'eau de partout sur le sol, les tables, les chaises des minis épées en suspension dans l'air, des murs à moitié calcinés, des mots écrits, des poteaux d'acier traversant le bar.

Des mages adultes contre les murs en cercle et au milieu d'eux un groupe d'enfants : une mini torche humaine, un nu, une qui pleurait à torrent, un autre en pierre, une mini bête, un tigre et une boule d'éclair, une rouquine avec un tatouage sur le visage, un petit gars avec des piercing aux oreilles. Des runes les contenaient.

«Dragon slayer ! A qui le tour ? « hurla Lissana qui semblait épuisée.

Bicxlow vit Gageel et Pantherlily se lever et quitter la guilde en soufflant.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque » criât-il

Toute la guilde ainsi que les enfants se retournèrent vers celui qui interrompait momentanément la crise.

« Tu es de retour, bon sang que cela est bon de te revoir à nouveau » s'écrièrent Never et Freed tout en courant vers lui pour un câlin d'équipe.

Sonné par le spectacle et par l'accolade de ses amis, il descendit lentement le reste des marches .

Il s'attablât avec son équipe et le reste de la guilde venu pour exprimer leur bonheur de le voir de nouveau auprès d'eux.

Les enfants furent quant à eux oubliés dans leur parc de runes, jusqu'à ce que le nouveau fasse remarquer à l'ensemble des adultes par une question totalement absurde selon eux

« Dites les gars qu'est il arrivé à certains de nos amis pour qu'ils se retrouvent sous cette forme ? »

« Bix, se sont nos enfants « rigola Laxus

« Quoi ! mais je ne suis parti que pour 6 ans, et vous avez tous fabriquer ces petits monstres de magie pure !

Toute la guilde se mit à rire à son éclat. Cela réchauffa le cœur du maître.

Mira s'approcha de la table de la tribu tonnerre et dit : »Viens que nous te présentions la nouvelle génération de fées.

Freed enleva les runes protectrices des enfants. Ils s'étaient tous calmés en voyant le nouveau venu qui apparemment faisait la joie de la guilde.

Intrigués, ils s'approchèrent tous de la table mais avec une timidité toute relative.

« T'es qui ? Tu es fort ? viens me battre , je m'enflamme » annonça fièrement un petit gars au cheveux rose et poing enflammé.

« Pas de doute, toi t'es un mini Natsu » rigola Bix

« Oui malheureusement c'est son père tout craché » affirma Lissana. « Je te présente mon fils Igneel et là cette petite fille c'est Nala sa jumelle qui a pris ma magie

« La petite trigresse de tout à l'heure » songeat il

Never et Elfman poussèrent deux enfants près de Bicxlow et présentèrent Fairy et Alpha leurs jumeaux également.

Mira et Laxus présentèrent leur fils Storm dont le regard correspondait bien à un ciel orageux et Bicxlow reconnu l'arrogance du père en lui. Il sourit à cette constatation.

Levy présenta ses jumeaux Metallicana et Calliope.

Elle poussa également 3 autres enfants vers lui :

« Voici Silver et Ul les jumeaux de Juvia et Grey et voici Eileen la fille d'Erza et de jellal , Gajeel est parti chercher la dernière de la génération»

« Euh, dites-moi, pas que je mette en doute votre virilité les gars, mais comment ce fait-il qu'il y ait autant de jumeaux et surtout qu'ils aient tous la magie des deux parents » s'étonna Bicxlow

Une aura noire émanait de chacune des femmes mères et leur regard désapprobateur étaient tous dirigés vers une seule et même personne : La Démone aux cheveux d'ange.

« Mea culpa, potion de fertilité lors des fiançailles de Gajeel et Levy i ans, peu après ton départ » annonça fièrement Mira

La pensée du mage Seith divagua sur le fait que sa chère cosplayer ait pu également être touchée par cette potion et si tel était le cas il ne pourrait plus la revendiquer, cela l'attrista. Il fallait qu'il demande.

Mais avant de pouvoir questionner Mira il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Gajeel qui tenait sur son épaule une espèce de chose colorée, gesticulante et hurlante.

« Lâche-moi oncle de fer » criait la petite chose

« pas question petite pierre, tu dois des excuses à ta tante Lisanna pour ton énième petite fugue » grogna le dragon de fer.

« Pourquoi la guilde est-elle si calme » s'étonna la jeune fille surprise de manque de bruit et de cris à son retour dans le bâtiment et en ne relevant pas la dernière remarque de son oncle.

La voyant surprise et sa gesticulation cessée, Gajeel la posa au sol proche de Levy.

« Viens ici petite chipie que nous te présentions un camarade revenant d'une longue mission »dit Levy

« Ah ben finalement t'es pas un inconnu alors ! T'es le papa de tatie ivre » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de Bixslow

Cana s'étouffa avec son baril et réprimanda la jeune fille « oh vilaine, cesse de m'appeler tatie ivre je suis tatie CANA »

La guilde éclata de rire, le mage Seith sourit à l'insolence de cette petite fille.

« Non finalement tu vois je ne suis pas un inconnu, et je ne suis pas Guildarts non plus, je ne parais pas si vieux pourtant, je m'appelle Bixslow »

« Quelle est ta magie »

« Je suis un mage Seith »

« Oh tu vois les âmes, et tu les manipules, mais ce sont tes amis hein comme les esprits célestes NON ? «

« Tu es bien renseignée dis-moi »

« Ben oui qu'est-ce que tu crois, Maman m'a appris que chaque mage possède une magie différente et qu'il ne fallait jamais avoir peur de quelqu'un à cause de sa magie. Donc pour ne plus avoir peur, il faut connaitre les différences. T'es pas d'accord ? »

« Ta maman est quelqu'un de très sage, tu devrais peut être en prendre de la graine »

« Je suis déjà très intelligente, t'es bizarre toi. Et pourquoi tu portes une visière, t'es moche ? «

Sans fut trop pour Bixslow, il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer devant le comportement et la verve de cette petite fille. Il choisit donc le rire, et s'esclaffa : » Tu es la petite fille la plus bizarre rencontrée mais tu es un rayon de soleil»

« Papa dit que sa mère est pareille » marmonna Igneel.

Toute la guilde retint son souffle à ces deux tirades.

Bixslow ne remarqua pas la tension ambiante et ne releva pas les paroles du mini Natsu.

« Dis-moi jeune fille quel est ton nom, car je ne pense pas que pierre, vilaine, ou chipie soit un prénom «

« Tout le monde dans la guilde me nomme différemment alors voici la liste, tu n'auras qu'à choisir. Levant les yeux au ciel et sortant un doigt pour compter dès le premier énoncé:

Oncle Gajeel m'appelle petite pierre,

Tatie ivre c'est vilaine,

Tatie lissana et jane : soleil

Laxus, freed et never : lumiere

Marraine levy : uranie comme la muse de l'astronomie ou chipie lorsqu'elle est en colère

Oncle natsu et oncle happy : bizarre

Tatie juvia et oncle grey: rainbow

Jellal : la retardataire

Les autres c'est chipie

« Mais bon je crois que mon vrai prénom est celui que maman m'a donné c'est-à-dire Rubis . Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? »

« Avec joie »

« Parce que je suis précieuse, que le rubis est une pierre rouge et que cela lui rappelle les yeux de Papa. Elle dit que Papa avait les yeux les plus beaux qu'elle n'ait jamais vu »

« C'est un très joli prénom, je crois que je vais suivre la tradition de la guilde et te trouver un surnom également . Au vu de ton accoutrement je t'aurais bien appelé Cosplayer mais c'est un surnom déjà donné pour une personne très chère à mon cœur »

Un hoquet de surprise général résonna dans la guilde à ce moment, Bixslow tout à sa discussion avec la petite n'y fit pas plus attention.

« Eh Je ne suis pas une cosplayer !» répliqua Rubis avec une moue de mécontentement.

Bixslow sursauta à la vue de ce visage qui lui semblait plus que familier. A cet instant précis il crut voir SA COSPLAYER dans cette petite fille.

Personne dans la guilde n'osait reprendre son souffle de peur de laisser échapper une once d'indice à la situation.

« Soit ce sera Punkie alors ! » se reprit il.

« Alors dis moi , Punkie si tu n'es pas une cosplayer quelle est la signification de ta tenue vestimentaire ? »

« Je suis habillée normalement, pourquoi tout le monde est surpris en me voyant et que les pervers nudiste de la guilde ne choquent personnes ? « repliqua-t-elle outragée.

« Je vais quand même te répondre car tu es un nouveau mais c'est un secret alors approche ton oreille par là » lui dit elle en lui faisant signe de pencher plus près de sa bouche.

« C'est parce que je porte ma famille avec moi ! » dit-elle en oubliant de chuchoter

« Comment ça ? »lui demanda-t-il surpris

« ben, regarde, les chaussettes c'est parce que maman m'a dit que papa aimait cette couleur, la jupe bleue c'est pour le rappel de la glace et de l'eau de tatie juvia ,oncle grey et puis oncle happy, la dague c'est pour tatie Erza et oncle Freed et surtout parce que c'est cool, le tee shirt représente le dragon qui est le père d'oncle Natsu, le bracelet représente oncle Laxus et sa famille, les ailes sont pour Never et puis, que serait une fée sans ailes. »

A son explication non murmurée, les mages présents avaient la larme à l'œil, cette petite était vraiment comme sa mère, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ils jurèrent silencieusement de ne plus se moquer d'elle pour son accoutrement plus si ridicule que cela.

Elle continua sa diatribe : les cheveux car quitte à avoir naturellement 3 couleurs différentes autant rajouter celles existantes dans la guilde et les lunettes… »

« Oui, je t'écoute, les lunettes ? »

« Non rien, et j'ai surtout l'élément le plus important de tous »

Elle tira le col de son tee shirt d'une main pendant que l'autre se dirigeait vers son cou pour sortir une chaîne. Elle fut coupée dans son élan par Levy qui annonça que le gouter des enfants était servi.

« Ouf c'était moins une » songèrent Levy, Mirajane et Cana.

Tous les cris d'excitation et le brouhaha d'une course poursuite vers le bar remplirent la guilde.

Rubis s'installa au bar à côté des autres enfants dans l'attente du gouter annoncé. Kinana avança un milkshake fraise devant elle. Un sourire lumineux éclaira son visage, elle se jetta sur la paille, ferma les yeux et savoura son dessert lacté.

A sa table délaissée des enfants, le mage Seith contemplait la petite fille et pour la deuxième fois, les similitudes gestuelles avec sa cosplayer étaient troublantes. Le doute s'installa en lui, ses craintes revinrent, il fallait qu'il ait des réponses.

« Dis moi, Lax, vous m'avez présenté tous les enfants avec leurs parentés vis-à-vis de vous tous »

« Oui et alors »

« Punkie a utilisé le passé pour parler de son père. Quel est notre camarade tombé ? »

« Aucun ne nous a quitté, Chipie ne connait pas son père, il est parti pour une grande mission avant sa naissance » répondit Makarov pour ne pas obliger son petit-fils à mentir à son ami.

« Oh est-il au courant ? »

« Non personne ne pouvait le joindre »

L'emploi du passé interpella une nouvelle fois Bixslow, mais il passa outre.

« Où est sa mère ? »

Une bagarre générale enfantine éclata, sauvant ainsi une nouvelle fois les mages des questions de Bixslow.

Le mage Seith rigola à la vue des jeunes troublions de 5-6 ans.

« Qu'est-ce que se sera lorsqu'ils seront plus vieux, leurs magies est déjà impressionnante pour leur âge »

Il se retourna vers Makarov en l'entendant pleurer.

« Le pire c'est quand les plus grands sont là aussi » pleura le maître.

Le début de soirée arriva vite, Bixslow n'avait pu poser une seule question sur la personne qu'il attendait le plus ou sur Punkie. Chaque fois une bagarre éclatait, ou un de ses compagnons l'interrogeait sur son long voyage.

De plus la partie lancée par le maître pour son retour n'aidait pas son esprit à rester clair.

La guilde se vida peu à peu, les enfants et leurs parents étaient rentrés chez eux, Bicxlow avait tout de même surveillé avec qui Punkie partait.

La petite attirait son intérêt et la voir rentrer avec la famille Redfox le rassurait sans savoir pourquoi.

Il décida lui aussi de rentrer à son domicile.

« Bon sang suis-je donc bête, je ne peux pas retourner chez moi, j'ai loué la maison durant ma mission » réagit il.

« Bix, viens à la maison, nous avons suffisamment de pièces pour t'accueillir » le sauva Laxus et Mirajane.

« Oh Merci, je trouverai un petit appartement demain, le bail de mon locataire s'arrête dans 4 semaines, je lui signalerai demain également, la non reconduction » refléchit il

« Eh bien rentrons » annonça Laxus tout en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

En voyant l'enfant blottit dans les bras de son père, la tête enfouit dans la poitrine de Laxus, Bixslow eut un pincement au cœur. La jalousie l'étreignait, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette mission il aurait pu lui aussi avoir une famille à lui, à ELLE.

Le lendemain, Bixslow rejoingnit la guilde bien après le départ de Laxus et sa famille. La fatigue accumulée et la fête de son retour avait eu raison de lui, le sommeil qui lui avait tant manqué durant ces dernières années s'était rappelé à son bon souvenir.

Les portes de la guilde franchit, il assista avec joie à la jolie cacophonie ambiante, le silence durant sa mission avait été pesante. Sentir toutes les ondes de chocs sonores entre les bagarres, les cris, les discussions remplissaient son cœur de joie. Cette sensation d'être en vie le poussait à rester là et admirer le spectacle.

Sa plénitude fut de courte durée lorsqu'une petite voix insolente lui ordonna de se pousser et lorsqu'il sentit comme un coup de matraque dans les jambes.

« Uranie, Metallicana ce n'est pas une façon d'accueillir un adulte, présentés immédiatement vos excuses » entendit il Levy ordonner aux deux monstres.

« Il est devant et gêne l'entrée, c'est lui qui est impoli, nous lui avons demandé de se décaler et il ne bougeait pas alors Metal l'a reveillé « rétorqua Rubis

« Bonjour, les enfants ! » répondit joyeusement Bixslow. Rien ne pourrait entâcher sa bonne humeur. Il était de retour.

Les deux enfants se faufilèrent entre ses jambes et se perdirent dans la cohue de la guilde sans présenter les excuses exigées.

Levy souffla : »Désolée, Bix, ils sont toujours très excités le matin pour rejoindre les autres enfants »

« Ce n'est rien, un peu d'animation me fait du bien. Dis-moi comment est Cosplayer, Où est-elle actuellement » demanda-t-il , profitant de l'avoir à ses côté sans compagnons, enfants ou maître pour interrompre.

« Elle va bien ! du moins le laisse croire,(elle murmura les derniers mots ), elle est en mission avec son équipe actuellement, elle sera de retour sous 2-3 semaines normalement.

« Oh , si loin «

Lévy rigola à la vue de la déception flagrante marquant le visage de Bixslow.

« Allons, entrons tout le monde doit nous attendre »

Ils entrèrent dans la guilde et se séparèrent pour rejoindre chacun leurs compagnons.

Bixslow ne put s'empêcher de vérifier la localisation de la petite fille qui l'attirait, il la trouva sur les genoux de Laxus.

Il s'approcha de la table de son équipe. « Salut les gars »

Ses coéquipiers le saluèrent avec joie.

« Au fait, Bix je me suis occupé ce matin de prévenir ton locataire de la non reconduction de son bail, de plus ne cherche pas d'appartement. Mira et Moi sommes ravis de t'accueillir pour le temps nécessaire » l'informa Laxus

« Je te remercie, mais tu as ta famille et je ne veux pas m'imposer. De plus …

Il fut immédiatement coupé par son chef : « Pff arrête ton cinéma et accepte, Mira se transformera en Satan âme si tu refuses, et je ne veux pas subir sa foudre »

Bix sourit aux choix des mots employés par son ami.

« Et toi, descend de là, c'est pas ton papa. Tu n'as qu'à trouver le tien. Arrête de prendre ceux des autres » ordonna Storm en s'adressant à Rubis

« Storm, soit gentil avec tes camarades, présente tes excuses immédiatement » gronda Laxus.

« Laisse oncle Lax, ce n'est rien » dit la petite fille en descendant des genoux de son oncle.

Bix regarda l'enfant s'éloigner et se diriger seule vers un coin du bar, elle sortit un livre et se concentra dessus les épaules affaissés.

Il ressentit un pincement au cœur de voir ce petit bout isolé. Il entendit Storm dire :

« Mais papa, elle est bizarre, personne la comprend. Avec les autres on se bagarre, on rit, on mange. Elle , elle reste à courir vers ses amis imaginaires. Elle fait peur, tu as vu ses yeux non ? ! »

« Elle fait partie de ta famille, Storm, tu ne dois pas l'exclure ou la faire se sentir mal, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ! « gronda une nouvelle fois Laxus.

Storm rejoignit les autres enfants tout en bougonnant que rien n'était juste et que tout était toujours pour elle . Pas de sa faute si elle était bizarre et qu'elle n'avait pas de papa.

« Lax, Punkie est-elle toujours isolée comme ça. Pourquoi est-elle aussi solitaire ? Et où est sa mère ? »

« Ouh là là, doucement avec les questions , Mec »

« Sa mère est en mission » répondit calmement Freed.

« C'est une petite fille très intelligente et mature pour son âge, mais cela tu as déjà pu t'en rendre compte, elle s'isole parfois mais surtout lorsque sa mère est en mission. Lorsque sa mère part, elle nous est confiée, à chacun d'entre nous et les enfants ont du mal à partager leurs parents à cet âge. La jalousie, la possessivité prend généralement le dessus comme tu as pu le voir à l'instant avec Storm. Mais rien de bien méchant rassure toi » expliqua Never.

« Pourquoi tant de questions sur elle ? «

« Je ne sais pas Laxus, elle m'intrigue »

Tout à leurs réflexions, aucun d'entre eux ne virent la petite fille revenir vers eux.

Elle tira la manche de Bixslow afin de le reconnecter à la réalité.

« Pourquoi tes amis sont-ils toujours cachés dans le plumeau de ton casque ? Ils ont peur ? Ils sont méchants ? « demanda-t-elle

Etonné, Bixslow ne comprit pas sa question : » De qui parles-tu ? »

Elle montra du doigt la visière et les 5 totems sortirent en volant autour de la petite fille. Ils la firent rire de bon cœur.

« Punkie, Punkie, Punkie » chantèrent-ils tous. Ils tournoyaient, se mirent en formation et la soulevèrent dans les airs. Ils la firent voltiger tout autour de la guilde.

Son rire cristallin envahit l'enceinte du bâtiment, tous les mages présents ainsi que les enfants rigolèrent aussi au spectacle.

Les enfants couraient essayant de l'attraper et prendre sa place sur ce manège improvisé.

Ils n'avaient jamais vu une telle magie, et leur excitation était grande pour chacun d'entre eux.

Bixslow versa une larme, jamais ses bébés n'avaient eu ce comportement autre que pour lui ou pour cosplayer. La vue de cette petite fille riant, à l'aise avec ses bébés, sans peur lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Tu vas bien » s'inquiéta Laxus

« Oui, nostalgique et heureux, ne t'inquiète pas. Je persiste et confirme l'étrangeté de Punkie. Elle est un vrai rayon de soleil »

L'équipe sourit pour confirmer la déclaration de leur ami, pensive malgré tout sur la suite des évènements. Ils retournèrent leur regard sur le spectacle en se disant qu'ils verraient bien plus tard

Les totems revinrent vers la table et déposèrent l'enfant dans les bras du mage Seith.

Surpris, Bixslow réceptionna malgré tout, tendrement l'enfant dans ses bras et inconsciemment la serra contre sa poitrine.

« Merci à vous, c'était très amusant. Nous pourrons le refaire ? « leur demanda-t-elle

« Punkie, Punkie, Punkie » crièrent-ils tous en chœur

« Merci, Papa, pippi poppo, puppu»

« Qui t'as dit leur nom » interrogea Bixslow

« T'es vraiment bizarre toi, ce sont eux qui me l'ont dit » répondit choquée par la stupidité de la question, la petite dans ses bras.

Elle s'approcha du mage, mis ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et souleva son casque.

Stupéfait, il la laissa faire, elle regarda droit dans ses yeux et de son doigt suivi le contour des tourbillons qui encadraient ses yeux.

Bixslow ne remarqua aucune mimique de crainte sur le visage de la petite et ses lunettes l'empêchait de lire dans ses yeux.

« Tu peux venir avec moi, j'ai un secret à te montrer » lui murmura-t-elle.

Elle descendit de ses bras et le tira par la main pour qu'il la suive.

Il se laissa faire, entrainé et suivit par ses bébés portant son casque, ils quittèrent ainsi la guilde sous les yeux ébahis du reste des mages.

« Euh, devons-nous les suivre, les arrêter » s'interrogea Macao

« Non, laissez-les, vous avez tous remarqué l'étrange attirance de Bixslow ou la curiosité de Chipie. Ils sont comme connectés. Laissons-les s'apprivoiser et l'avenir nous prouvera sans doute que leur attachement peut être bénéfique. C'est surement ce que nous attendions tous, Chipie sera le pansement pour les cicatrices passées. » ordonna le maître.

« Maître, que faisons-nous pour Lu-Chan » demanda Levy

« Nous attendons les nouvelles de fin de mission, comme convenu, nous aviserons après. Voyons d'abord comment évolue la relation de Bix avec Soleil » informa Mirajane.

« Au fait, cessez de détourner l'attention de Bixslow ou d'esquiver des réponses lorsqu'il pose ses questions sur notre chère mage céleste. Il va devenir méfiant et cela ne sera pas bon. Cependant laisser lui découvrir seul l'ajout à la famille. » précisa Makarov

« Aye, sir » répondirent-ils tous.

« Où courons-nous comme ça ? « réagit enfin le mage Seith

« Dans la forêt, je veux te présenter mes amis. Je suis sûre que toi tu pourras les voir ! Et tu pourras dire à tout le monde que je ne suis ni bizarre ni folle ! » dit-elle avec une voix légèrement tremblotante.

« Et bien allons-y, j'ai hâte de les rencontrer » rassura-t-il.

Les habitants de Magnolia virent deux mages courir comme si leur vie en dépendait suivit de totems portant un casque. Ils s'écartèrent de leur chemin habitué aux courses folles de la petite fille à travers les rues, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le célèbre mage de la Tribu Tonerre participe à cette escapade folle.

Enfin, ils n'étaient plus à une bizarrerie près venant de leur guilde.

La course s'arrêta devant une ancienne cabane de chasseur dans les environs de la ville. La nature avait repris ses droits sur cette habitation et la cachait habillement des regards indiscrets.

Rubis entra et fit signe à Bixslow de se taire :

« feu follet, feu follet, sortez je suis de retour, je dois vous présenter des amis.

Elle enleva ses lunettes , une lumière verte envahit l'espace, 3 petites lumières bleutés apparurent dans les coins de la pièce.

Bixslow n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Punkie avec la même magie que lui et du haut de ses 5 ans elle avait déjà trouvé 3 âmes. Elle allait devenir une sacrée mage voire même plus forte que lui dans l'avenir.

Cette petite fille ne cessait de l'étonner. Elle se retourna vers lui : « Tu les vois ? »espéra-t-elle

« Oui, rassures toi, je les vois. Ils sont magnifiques »

« Pourquoi, tu ne les as pas transférés dans des supports réels comme mes bébés, ils auraient pu être constamment avec toi si tel était leur souhait. »

Honteuse, elle regarda le mage et murmura : « Je ne sais pas faire. »

« Je suis heureuse que tu puisses les voir, les autres ne cessaient de se moquer de moi car ils pensaient que je mentais, en plus mes yeux leurs font peur, personne ne me regarde directement alors j'ai été obligée de les cacher. Maman se fâche contre moi pour çà, pour elle se sont les yeux de papa et ils sont magnifiques. Elle ne comprend pas ma douleur et ma honte. Et puis je n'ai pas de papa par rapport aux autres et pour cela aussi ils se moquent. Mais c'est pas de ma faute, si Papa n'est pas là pour m'apprendre. Maman dit qu'il est parti pour que nous puissions vivre libres et heureux et que je devais surtout être fière de lui et pas lui reprocher son absence. Maman a essayé de trouver un mage comme papa mais grand père a refusé et toutes les fois où maman à tenter de chercher, il l'a su et l'a faite étroitement surveillée.

Même si j'adore ma famille et je sais qu'ils m'aiment tous, mais je sens leur pitié et les regards triste qu'ils envoient tous à maman, cela me met en colère. Alors je viens ici, pour être avec eux, mes feux follet sans gêne, sans conditions, sans pitié …

Certains dans la guilde ont même proposé à Maman de m'apprendre une autre magie mais cela la mise dans une colère noire, elle a fait frémir le maître et les plus grands mages de la guilde. Cela m'avait fait beaucoup rire de voir ces mages si forts trembler devant Maman .

Mais tu es là maintenant, tu fais partie de la guilde, grand père ne pourra pas refuser. Tu vas m'apprendre, d'accord ? « termina-t-elle.

Elle se jetât dans ses bras en pleurant, elle laissa toute sa tristesse, sa rancœur et colère tomber dans ses larmes. Elle se blottit plus profondément dans la poitrine du mage dans lequel elle trouvait une chaleur réconfortante, la même que sa mère.

Bixslow la câlina, la calma en frottant son dos. La colère et la rage bouillonnaient en lui, il devait se reprendre pour Punkie, mais il était décidé à régler ses comptes avec ses camarades de la guilde et surtout Gramps.

« Pleure autant que tu veux et lorsque tu seras calmée nous trouverons un réceptacle pour tes amis » l'informa-t-il.

Il patienta que la petite fille se calme, elle redressa sa tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Merci, je suis prête »

« Pour commencer nous allons écouter ta mère et nous allons nous faire une promesse mutuelle »

« Laquelle »

« Je ne porte plus ma visière et tu ne portes plus tes lunettes, si les autres ont peur, c'est leur problème pas le nôtre. Ta maman a raison tes yeux sont magnifiques, autant les montrer au monde. » souria-t-il.

Elle tendit sa main, il lui serra et par ce geste leur accord était signé.

« Quel réceptacle veux-tu pour tes âmes ? »

« Comme les bébés » souriat-elle

« Bon commençons à trouver du bois pour les sculptures »

Ils sortirent de la cabane et commencèrent à chercher 3 bois de taille correcte pour chacune des âmes.

Leur trouvaille faite, c'est heureux qu'ils revinrent à la cabane, Bixslow commença à tailler le bois sous la directive de Punkie qui finalement avait une idée plus précise de ses désirs.

La petite fille jouait à côté de lui avec ses bébés et discutait avec ses propres âmes .

Il se sentait bien, mais il manquait un élément pour que tout soit parfait. Ses pensées s'évadèrent vers ELLE. Il fallait qu'il sache si elle avait refait sa vie, si elle l'avait attendu, si elle avait eu des aventures, si la potion l'avait touchée, où vivait-elle ?

Il revint à lui sentant une petite main contre son bras.

« Tu as fini »

« Oui, Punkie, regarde »

« Ouah, qu'ils sont beaux, un happy, une carla et une pantherlily. Ils sont géniaux. « Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier.

« Viens, le plus dur reste à faire, il faut donner vie à tes faux exceed maintenant »'

« Assieds-toi, respire, écoute les bruits autour de toi et concentre toi sur tes amis. Ouvre tes yeux et alimente les avec ta magie comme lorsque tu les a appelés pour que je les rencontre. »

« Tu les vois briller ? »

Elle remua la tête pour répondre affirmativement, elle avait trop peur de se déconcentrer si elle parlait.

Ses amis brillaient, la lumière verte recouvrait toute la pièce. Elle n'avait pas peur, son professeur était là et elle savait qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arriver.

«Ses amis semblait flotter au dessus d'elle.

« Tu les vois flotter ? «

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Guide les vers leurs nouveaux totems, ils sont prêts. Montre leur la direction avec tes yeux. »

«Bien continue, c'est parfait, laisse les glisser eux même, c'est bon tu peux arrêter ils ont choisi leur nouveau corps.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata avec ravissement que 8 totems volaient tout autour d'eux, ils semblaient communiquer et danser. Ils faisaient connaissance.

Punkie se jeta une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Bixslow, mais cette fois ci elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Les 3 totems tombèrent au sol n'étant plus alimenté par la magie de la petite fille.

Bixslow se baissa tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller la petite fille dans ses bras, ramassa ses petits amis et les glissa dans sa poche.

« Allez les bébés, rentrons, nous avons une princesse endormie et fatiguée.

Tout le long du retour, il réfléchit au fait que cette fillette était extraordinaire, intelligente, forte. Elle l'avait impressionné aujourd'hui .La rapidité avec laquelle elle avait appris à rediriger ses âmes était impressionnante. La guilde était en vue, sa colère revint. Il aller régler les choses pour son apprentie.

Et personne ne serait épargné. Promesse de mage Seith.

La guilde était étrangement calme à son arrivée. Mira s'approcha de lui et pris l'enfant de ses bras. Elle monta les escaliers et alla coucher la petite avec les autres enfants. Bixslow l'avait suivi et pu ainsi constater que le calme régnait par la sieste des enfants dans une salle aménagée pour.

Doucement il recula et redescendit avec Mira.

A cet instant, tous les mages se crispèrent, Mira sentit l'aura de colère à ses côtés, elle se retourna et regarda Bixslow.

« Bix, ? »

« Faut que nous parlions » annonçât-il.

Il regarda la salle et vit que Makarov était présent et qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde.

« Qu'avez-vous tous fait à Punkie ? «

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, nous l'aimons tous » demanda Lévy choquée

« Qu'insinues-tu mon enfant » interrogea le maître

« Je vais vous dire, vous l'avez laissé dans l'ignorance, vous avez autorisé vos enfants à la terroriser, vous l'avez rendu solitaire, vous lui avez laissé croire qu'elle pouvait être folle. Vous lui avez fait ressentir la honte de sa magie. Vous avez brisé sa croyance à être elle et le pire de tout elle pense que vous avez peur d'elle. »

« Les lunettes qu'elle porte, c'est pour cacher ses yeux comme cela vous pouvez la regarder normalement, ces amis imaginaires se sont des âmes qu'elle a trouvé » Joignant le geste à la parole il sortit les 3 totems de sa poche et les posa sur la table à la vue de tous.

Vous êtes tous coupables de négligence, Fairy tail se targue auprès du monde de respecter la famille, les amis, que même les faibles ont une valeur unique et que faites vous…

Vous êtes lâches, vous vous êtes attaqués à une enfant de 5 ans. Bordel !

Je vous fais la promesse que si je surprends encore l'un de vous ou l'un de vos morveux à l'insulter, la dénigrer ou la repousser il en répondra de mes mains.

Que ressentez-vous auprès de moi alors, Que dois-je en conclure, Les mages seith ne sont pas les bienvenus ici, les mages seith inspirent la honte et la crainte. Quoi d'autres ….

Quant à vous maître, vous avez refusé le droit à sa mère de trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider. Pourquoi ? Hurla-t-il

« Bix, calmes-toi »chuchota Laxus près de lui.

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que nous pensons, ici. Cette petite est notre soleil, elle a sauvé sa mère. Elle compte plus que tu ne peux le soupçonner » murmura Mira

« Une question et ne vous avisez pas de détourner une nouvelle fois mon attention. Cosplayer a agi de la même façon que vous vis-à-vis de Punkie ? « osa-t-il demandé, dans la crainte de la réponse.

« Bon dieu, quel horreur de suggérer ceci, bien sûr que non ! Tu connais Lu chan. Elle serait incapable de juger quelqu'un par sa magie et encore moins une enfant. Elle aime Uranie plus que tout. Crois- moi sur parole » s'exclama Levy horrifiée par l'insinuation de Bixslow.

Le mage Seith souffla de soulagement, il avait eu peur, que le temps ait également changé l'esprit de sa cosplayer, il fut rassuré par l'éclat de Levy.

« Autre chose, je serai à partir de ce jour, son professeur, Punkie a été confiée à l'ensemble de la guilde en toute confiance n'est-ce pas ? Où que cette petite ira, je serai désormais derrière. Laxus, Mira votre offre de m'héberger tient-elle toujours même si il y a un ajout supplémentaire ? « demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr que oui », répondit Mira des larmes dans les yeux. Elle enlassa le mage Seith, qui lui rendit son étreinte sans comprendre le geste de la Blanche.

« Maître, nous devons également parler en privé » ordonna-t-il en conclusion.

« Viens suis moi à mon bureau mon enfant »

Les deux montèrent à l'étage pour cette discussion privé.

« Et ben , il n'est pas un dragon mais il en a tous les instincts ! » rigola Gajeel

« Oui cela est assez déroutant d'ailleurs, voire même flippant » rajouta Laxus

« Le maître doit encore avoir raison, Uranie risque bel et bien d'être le pansement à toutes nos cicatrices « rajouta Levy.

« Je m'inquiète de ce que notre lumière va penser de la situation lorsqu'elle va apprendre » songea Mira.

« Tu as des nouvelles d'ailleurs de la fin de leur mission » demanda Lissana

« Non toujours pas, mais il n'est pas encore temps de s'inquiéter il reste deux semaines encore »

« Maître, ma mission avait pour but d'emprisonner les mauvais mage Seith, les manipulateurs, les escrocs, voyous. La magie Seith est plutôt rare. Je suis responsable de l'éradication ou l'emprisonnement de l'ensemble des mages seith restants.

Comment vais-je expliquer à Punkie que son papa est certainement mort ou en prison par ma faute.

Comment vais-je lui annoncer que son papa ne reviendra jamais, et qu'elle devra donc subir et encaisser les remarques des autres enfants lui reprochant de ne pas avoir de papa.

Maître qu'ai-je fait ! » pleura à chaude larme Bixslow.

« Mon enfant, regarde-moi, je t'assure que je sais où sont tous mes enfants. Je peux t'assurer que le père de Chipie ne faisait pas partie de ta mission. Ne culpabilise pas pour un fait qui n'est en aucun cas de ta responsabilité.

Je te jure que son père est en vie et plus proche que tu ne le crois. Je te promets que la famille de Chipie sera très bientôt réunie. Tu as ma parole.

J'ai refusé à sa mère, de parcourir le monde à la recherche de son père pour leur protection à chacun d'entre eux. Je craignais qu'elle ne trouve un mauvais mage Seith. C'est pourquoi j'ai refusé ses départs à l'aventure. Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi mon enfant.

Ne pense pas que je puisse avoir honte de deux mes enfants dont l'un sera l'une des mages les plus puissantes jamais connues. Et je suis déjà très fier d'elle. Mais elle est à un âge très influençable malgré son intelligence, je voulais donc quelqu'un de confiance pour lui apprendre les vraies valeurs.

Je connaissais l'existence de ces amis, je pensais qu'elle arriverait par ses différentes lectures à comprendre comment les rendre vivants. J'avais juste omis le fait qu'elle ressemble à sa mère. Et qu'elle penserait inconsciemment que de guider ses amis à travers des objets se serait leur donner une vie de servitude. Mais tu es arrivé et tu as su ou du moins tes bébés lui ont montré la liberté dont ils jouissaient. »

« Merci, Maître j'ai donc votre accord pour l'entrainer»

« Oui, mais sache que ce n'est pas un cadeau, car elle peut être plus glissante qu'une anguille, plus têtue qu'un âne, plus téméraire qu'un dragon. Je te souhaite bien du courage. »

Rassuré pour l'ensemble de ses craintes il redescendit rejoindre ses camarades.

Les enfants étaient réveillés, il rechercha des yeux Punkie.

Il la trouva au milieu d'un encerclement d'enfant. La colère le gagnait à nouveau, ses menaces n'avaient pas été prises au sérieux.

Le rire de la petite fille vola jusqu'à lui, le calmant instantanément, il regarda mieux la scène.

Elle avait respecté son accord, les lunettes n'étaient pas sur le bout de son nez, ses 3 nouveaux amis volaient autour d'elle et enquiquinaient les autres enfants. Les rires et les cris se mélangèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

La journée passa donc entre rire, pleurs, bagarre et emprisonnement dans les runes. Une journée normale à Fairy Tail.

Le soir venu, chacun récupéra son enfant et rentra chez lui. Laxus portait Storm et Bixslow portait Rubis. Les deux hommes profitaient intensément de ce moment privilégié de câlin avec les petits sans que leur virilité soit mise en berne. Mira ne put s'empêcher de prendre une photo pour la montrer plus tard à qui de droit.

Les deux semaines filèrent à toute allure, le matin ils partaient tous ensemble à la guilde. Bixslow et Rubis prenaient le petit déjeuner, ils interagissaient avec les différents membres présent puis récupéraient leurs bento que Mira leur préparait.

Ils partaient ensuite vers l'ancienne cabane de chasseur suivit par les 8 totems. Les habitants de Magnolia avaient appris à saluer ce duo étrange mais toutefois joyeux.

Leur entrainement résidait dans l'apprentissage de l'acrobatie, méditation et formation type Bayron avec ses petits amis.

Elle était une élève douée et appliquée. Bien sûr il y eut parfois de mouvements contestataires, des mini mutineries ou blagues. Mais dans l'ensemble il fut facile de l'entrainer. Bixslow était heureux de son nouveau statut. Cela ne l'empêchait pas le soir, seul dans son lit, de penser à sa mage céleste et de compter les jours le séparant de son retour. L'entrainement de Punkie lui prenait tout son esprit la journée et il en était reconnaissant.

Le lacrima visiophone sonna à la guilde, Mira décrocha :

« Bonjour, Erza, la mission est finie ?

« Oui, enfin ces idiots vont me rendre dingue »

« La moitié de la récompense est partie dans les réparations ? «

« Comme d'habitude, pourquoi poses tu toujours la même question ?»

« Erza, faut que je parle à notre mage céleste, c'est sérieux »

« Chipie va bien ? ! Mon Dieu, s'il te plait dis moi qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Rubis, MIRA !

« Erza, calme toi, elle va bien, voire même mieux que très bien »

« Alors que ce passe-t-il ? «

« Erza s'il te plait passe le lacrima, c'est très important. Après il faudra la soutenir. »

« Mira, là tu es plus flippante que dans ton mode SATAN SOUL »

« ERZA ! Bon sang transmet ce lacrima à Lu-Chan » hurla Levy , faisant sursauté la mage au bout de la ligne et l'ensemble de la guilde.

« Coucou les filles, vous allez bien, comment va Rubis ? » demanda enfin la personne largement attendu.

« Elle va bien, peux tu t'asseoir s'il te plait » lui ordonna Mira

« Oui, les filles vous me faites peur, j'espère Mira que tu n'as pas encore préparé un blind date à mon retour car je t'assure que ce coup-ci je découpe tes ailes de démons. « rigola la mage aux cheveux blonds.

« Lu-Chan, il est de retour »

« Il est rentré i semaines maintenant »

« Lu-Chan, Lu-chan-Luchan, tu as compris »

« oui, » répondit elle en pleure

« il a rencontré Rubis ? Vous lui avez dit ? Comment il a pris la situation ? Comment Rubis a réagit ?Il n'a pas été suspicieux par rapport à la magie de Rubis ? »

« Eh, calme toi, nous n'avons rien dit, ils sont tous les deux inconscients. Il la forme, ils s'entendent très bien et pour reprendre les termes de Gajeel : « Ce n'est pas un dragon mais il en a tous les instincts »

La mage céleste esquissa un sourire.

« Lu-chan, tu lui manques, il compte les jours, il demande constamment à Mira si elle a des nouvelles, il pose plein de questions. Il est terrorisé que quelqu'un ait pu voler ton cœur. Il veut te reconquérir »

« Qu'avez-vous répondu à ses questions sur moi »

« Rien, jusqu'à présent nous avons un grand facteur chance qui nous permet d'éluder les questions sans trop de méfiance de sa part. Pour ça on peut dire merci aux enfants, bagarre des grands…

La mage céleste retint son souffle, puis sourit à l'ensemble des nouvelles.

Un sourire radieux, qui éclaira ses yeux. Un sourire qui depuis 6 ans n'existait que pour la petite fille.

La guilde ne l'avait plus jamais vu, ce vrai sourire raviva l'espoir au fond de tous les cœurs des mages présents. Le maître se sentit renaitre à cet instant.

« Très bien continuez, nous rentrons d'ici trois jours »

Sur ces mots la communication fut coupée.

« Suis-je la seule à l'avoir vu ? « interrogea Levy

« Non nous l'avons tous vu » pleura Mirajane

« Je connais Lu-Chan elle prépare quelque chose » ajouta pensivement Levy

« Devons –nous informer Bix de son retour » demanda Laxus

« Non laissons- lui la surprise, il n'est plus à 3 jours près maintenant » taquina Gajeel.

Dans la forêt, les deux mages seith continuaient leur entrainement. La plus petite des deux effectuait un joli salto sur ses totems sous l'œil fier de son professeur.

Son égo était à son paroxysme, sa petite protégée était très douée, elle apprenait vite et était un régal. Son niveau gymnique n'avait rien à envier à un champion.

Il la regarda effectué son dernier mouvement de la journée, lorsqu'il fut ébloui par un éclat lumineux venant du cou de son élève.

Il s'approcha d'elle une fois au sol, lui tendant la main pour la relever et la féliciter lorsque son regard fut attiré par le médaillon que portait la jeune fille qui était à découvert aujourd'hui.

« Où as-tu trouvé cette clé ? » lui demanda-t-il brusquement.

Elle fut surprise de ton employé par son professeur, jamais il ne s'était adressé à elle aussi brutalement

Elle sentit les larmes perlées au coin de ses yeux, mais répondit malgré tout :

« C'est un objet précieux de Maman, c'est la clé d'Aquarius. Maman m'a dit qu'elle avait été obligée de la sacrifier pour sauver la famille, c'est pour cela que la clé est brisée. Aquarius était sa première amie et est aussi un souvenir de grand-mère. C'est l'objet le plus précieux de Maman. Elle me la confie dès qu'elle part en mission comme cela je suis sûre qu'elle reviendra pour la reprendre. »

Bixslow n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, la femme qu'il attendait désespérément avait eu un enfant durant son absence. Il était effrayé par la nouvelle, elle ne l'avait pas attendu. N'avait-elle pas eu ses messages ?

« Dis-moi quelle est ta date de naissance ? « lui murmura –t-il avec peur

« Je suis née le 7 juillet 796, une date particulière pour beaucoup de monde à la guilde, donc mon anniversaire n'est pas souvent joyeux » renifla-telle.

Bixsow réfléchit vite 7 juilllet 796, soit 10 mois après mon départ. Elle n'est donc pas de moi.

Les sentiments ressentis lors de son retour à la guilde furent quintuplés à la réalisation qu'il avait définitivement perdu Cosplayer. Il ordonna à ses bébés de ramener Rubis à la guilde. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

Comment avait-il pu espérer qu'elle attende, mais tout de même 1 mois après son départ elle avait rencontré un autre mage seith. Etait-ce un rebond, l'aimait-elle ?

Bien sûr que oui, Cosplayer n'était pas ce genre de femme à coucher sans amour, et surtout elle avait gardé l'enfant.

Depuis combien de temps avait-elle eu une liaison avec cette homme ? Quand il pense à l'acharnement mis dans sa cour avant qu'elle n'accepte une date avec lui, où avait-elle rencontré ce voleur ? Juste un mois après son départ et elle était enceinte. Se serait-il trompé sur son compte. Il ne savait plus, il ne comprenait plus. Son esprit était totalement obscurci par ses idées sombres.

Sa magie débordait, il perdait le contrôle, il poussa un cri de désespoir. Il crut voir la foudre tombé non loin de lui mais n'y fit pas attention.

Puis un choc le percuta et fut entrainé le long de son terrain d'entrainement, il finit sa course dans un arbre.

« Mec, que t'arrive-t-il, Sun est arrivée sur tes bébés en pleurant, la respiration saccadée par trop de pleurs. Tout ce que nous avons compris est que tu es devenu fou en voyant la clé de Blondie. » lui cria Laxus.

« Vous vous êtes bien moqués de moi, toutes ces semaines à entrainer sa fille, la fille d'un autre homme. Hein ce fut une parfaite rigolade pour vous. Moi qui pleurait chaque jour auprès de Mira pour connaitre sa date de retour, pathétique que j'étais. Mais quel idiot je fût, penser qu'elle aurait compris mes messages, qu'elle m'aurait attendu, qu'elle m'aimait tout simplement…

Un mois après mon départ elle tombe enceinte d'un autre et comme pour m'humilier un peu plus elle choisit un mage Seith. Mais quel abruti je suis. Perdu 6 ans de ma vie, pour vous sauver… A quoi bon continuer, vous aviez ma confiance et vous avez essuyé vos pieds boueux dessus.

Je comprends pourquoi vous éludiez mes questions, aviez-vous peur de moi, comme à mon retour. Vous pensiez que je m'en prendrais aux enfants, aux femmes. Lâche que vous êtes.

Je ne …. »

Sans fut trop pour Laxus, il le foudroya. Son ami tomba de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Il le ramena à la guilde, l'installa comme à son retour à l'infirmerie.

Il demanda à Levy de gérer la petite ce soir.

Il retourna auprès de son ami dans l'attente de son réveil.

« Punaise que ma tête bourdonne » Le mage seith essaya de se relever.

« Encore une fois ici, bon sang quand arrêteras tu de me prendre pour un paratonnerre »

« Lorsque tu cesseras d'être un con, poses moi toutes les questions que tu voudras, j'y répondrais. Nous sommes seuls ici, il n'y aura aucune ingérence. La seule question à laquelle je ne répondrais pas c'est le nom du père de Sun, ce n'est pas à moi de te le révéler.

« Tout d'abord, tu nous as manqué toutes ces années, tu n'as pas idée. Tu es mon équipier, mon ami, mon frère idiot. Jamais ta tristesse, ta douleur ne pourraient être un jeu pour moi comme pour la guilde. Nous ne t'avons rien caché, nous avons répondu à tes questions, quant à l'entrainement de Sun, tu as pris seul cette décision et je crois me souvenir que tu avais été assez virulent sur ce sujet. »

« Non c'est faux » coupa Bixslow

« Ah oui, qu'est-ce qui est faux ?»

« La mère de Punkie, vous ne m'avez jamais répondu »

« Tu ne nous a jamais demandé qui était sa mère, tu as posé des questions sur la magie du père, sur le fait de savoir où étaient ses parents. Tu n'as jamais explicitement demandé qui était la mère ! « rétorqua Laxus.

Le mage Seith ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt, son chef avait raison.

« Lax elle m'a trompé, j'ai enduré cette absence, cette mission, grâce à elle. L'espoir qu'elle était là saine et sauve à m'attendre, c'est ce qui m'a fait tenir là-bas et si longtemps. Je l'aimais, je l'aime et cela fait mal » s'effondra Bixslow.

Une nouvelle fois Laxus voyait son ami à terre, et cela lui faisait mal. Il maudissait à nouveau son grand-père. Ils auraient pu trouver une autre solution que de l'envoyer seul.

« Bix, sache que blondie a reçu tes messages. Mais pas ceux de la première année. Gramps n'avait pas compris que les fleurs avaient une double signification. Elle allait très mal. Pour elle tu l'avais abandonné. Gramps ne disait rien. Elle est tombée en dépression. 15 premiers jours suivant ton départ et durant lesquels, elle ne se nourrissait pas, ne sortait pas de son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Elle a fait peur à Titania, Natsu ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils ont hurlé sur ses clés pour leur aide

Loki est venu et a pris Blondie avec au royaume céleste.

Maintenant réfléchis bien : A ton avis, pourquoi Jellal appelle –t-il Sun : Retardataire. Tous les surnoms donnés ont une signification.

Finalement je ne répondrais à aucune question, j'ai changé d'avis. De plus je t'ai distribué toutes les cartes.

Dernière chose, tu es resté inconscient une journée et demi Mira va venir t'apporter ton repas. Cependant prépare toi à sa foudre et celle de Levy, elles sont furieuses » rigola le mage de foudre en partant.

Laissé seul, il réfléchit, il avait soit disant toutes les cartes mais il ne comprenait pas

Elle avait été dévastée au point que ses esprits l'aient pris avec eux. Mais elle avait eu un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi appeler Punkie retardataire, il ne comprenait pas. Rien avait de sens. La seule chose dont il était sûr : Punkie ne pouvait naturellement pas être sa fille.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Mira et Levy.

« Comment oses-tu rendre malade de chagrin cet enfant, Uranie mérite mieux tu le sais. »

« Tu dois savoir qu'elle a enlevé tout son équipement familial, elle a le regard vide. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle a fait de mal. Elle n'est plus elle. Comment as-tu osé nous la détruire ainsi. Va nous rendre Sun tout de suite. Lève toi, tu n'as pas le droit de te reposer. Elle s'est de nouveau enfui e et je te jure qu'aucun dragon slayer en position dans la guilde ne sera ton chien renifleur. La faute d'incombe et tu vas en assumer les conséquences. Je t'ordonne d'aller à sa recherche et de nous la ramener. » hurla Mirajane en mode Satan soul.

« Comment ça, Punkie a disparu, et vous restez toutes les deux-là à me réprimander tel un enfant au lieu de partir à sa recherche » cracha le mage seith.

Il se leva et courut à travers la guilde, sans voir les sourires satisfaits des filles qu'il venait de quitter.

Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Elle est et restera sa Punkie. Même s'il n'est pas son père, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il aimait cette môme. Il ferait tout pour elle.

Il alla directement à la maison de chasse. Il avait raison, elle était recroquevillée sur elle, ses amis et ses totems à lui dans ses petits bras.

La vision qu'il eut le fit regretter ses actes, la petite n'était pas responsable des adultes. Qu'avait-il fait ?

« Punkie, princesse, c'est moi. Je te demande pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus hier matin j'ai été surpris de voir autour de ton cou la clé de Cosplayer. J'ai cru… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai cru en fait… j'ai eu peur ….

Pardon, Punkie, je t'aime chérie. « pleura-t-il en s'effondrant à côté de la petite.

Rubis se retourna et se glissa dans les bras de Bixslow, elle avait besoin de sa chaleur, elle avait besoin de sa mère, mais son professeur avait la même aura réconfortante, elle estima avoir besoin de lui aussi.

« je te pardonne, Bix, peut-on rester encore un peu comme ça avant de rentrer , »

« Oui, nous pouvons, et je te promets que plus jamais je ne te ferais souffrir »

« Tu promets comme Maman ?»

« Oui comme Maman, un mage Seith ne revient jamais sur sa promesse » sourit-il à l'allusion.

Les deux mages seith se redressèrent, Bixslow effaça de ses doigts les dernières traces de larmes du visage de Rubis.

Bixslow regarde sa Punkie et fut surpris de la couleur de cheveux de la petite.

« Tu as changé la couleur de tes cheveux ? «

« Non, ce que tu vois se sont mes trois couleurs naturelles, du bleu, du noir et du blond . Apparemment Papa a les cheveux noirs et bleus. Maman dit que j'étais le fruit de leur amour, et qu'ils s'aimaient si fort que la nature n'a pu choisir l'un plus que l'autre. Donc elle a tout mis en moi. »

Bixslow sentit une nouvelle pression de douleur dans son cœur en écoutant les explications de la petite. Mais il se ressaisit et fit un sourire franc à sa Punkie.

« Nous partons, Punkie, tout le monde doit être inquiêt. »

La petite fille attrapa la main du mage adulte et la garda pour marcher jusqu'à la guilde.

« Dis-moi, tu as beaucoup de surnom, j'ai compris la signification de chacun d'entre eux sauf celui du papa d'Eileen. Pourrais-tu me renseigner ? »

« Tu ne vas pas te mettre en colère ou devenir fou, hein ? « rigola-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

« Non j'ai promis »

« Oncle Jellal m'appelle Retardataire, car je suis restée réellement dans le ventre de maman à peu près 10 mois. »

« Quoi, comment est-ce humainement possible ?»

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, quand Papa est parti en mission, maman était si triste que ses amis céleste ont dû la prendre avec eux. Mais le temps s'écoule différemment entre nos deux espaces. Ou un truc comme ça je n'ai pas tout compris »

« Mais quel idiot je suis, j'avais vraiment toutes les cartes en mains, tellement obnubilés par le fait qu'elle ait pu m'oublier je n'ai pas vu ce que j'avais sous les yeux ». Pensa-t-il

Il s'arrêta, souleva la petite mage dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer. Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage, il rigolait avec la petite fille dans ses bras.

« Punkie, ma punkie, ma petite cosplayer, ma chérie » cria-t-il tout à sa joie d'avoir enfin compris le sens des paroles de chacun durant ces 3 semaines.

Rubis ne comprenait pas son comportement mais appréciait le saut dans le ciel.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi à la guilde souriant, plaisantant.

Devant les portes ils entendirent des cris : « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit l'allumette » » Tu vas voir l'igloo » »je m'enflamme » « c'est viril man », « qui a fait tomber mon gâteau »

« Je crois que Maman est rentrée » sauta de joie Rubis.

« Viens vite, je te la présente » lui dit-elle tout en le tirant par la main

Le silence dans la guilde se fit instantanément à leur entrée, une mage blonde s'approcha d'eux doucement le sourire aux lèvres, les larmes perlant ses yeux :

« Rubis, je vois que tu as trouvé Papa », elle continua d'avancer, s'arrêta devant Bixslow :

« Bienvenu à la maison, mon amour ! »

Bixslow l'attrapa dans ses bras, l'embrassa puis plongea sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme : « Lucy »


End file.
